Blood from my Wounds
by ColaDRAGON
Summary: Kagome, the guardian of a powerful jewel, does everything in her power to keep it safe. But when a situation arises, how much is she willing to risk?
1. Prologue

Blood from my Wounds

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

A young girl, just over ten, stood in a dark room. Her yellow eyes were filled with determination as she waited for the demon. 

All at once, a dark creature shot out from the shadows. She quickly, yet awkwardly, raised her young arms to block the demon's attack. Shortly afterwards, the stench of rotten flesh filled the air. The demon fell to the ground, dead.

Demon after demon charged at her, but each only lasting a few seconds. This continued until two demons would challenge her at once, then three, then four. Eventually she couldn't fend them off so quickly, and thousands of snake like creatures piled on top of her.

Ten seconds past and there was no sign of the girl. Then twenty seconds had ticked away. Finally, a surge of white light disintegrated the snakes and the room was left empty and flickering with energy. The girl, having worn out of energy, was collapsed in center of the room.

* * *

From a room above, three adults disused the fight below; every attack was noted, recorded, and then critiqued. 

"It's amazing, isn't it? She has all the potential of a thirty year old _man_, yet she is just a young girl. No one will ever suspect her. She's _perfect._"

Only a grunt was the reply from an oily man in the corner. His face was masked by shadows, but it was evident that his hair was slicked back by handfuls of grease. His frame, which was large to begin with, was hidden by layers of fat. With one of his massive hands, he slipped a translucent, pink jewel onto the glass table top. The jewel itself was no bigger then a marble, but a thick shell of light surrounded it, almost drowning the jewel within its glowing brilliance.

"I vil try dis. But, if anyting goes wrong, she vil die. And, if her enemies don't kill her first,_ I_ vil," when he spoke, his voice flowed with a foreign ring. with that, he left the other two men to themselves.

"I'd say, that went rather well. Wouldn't you?" Unlike the fat man, he was tall and thin. This bleach-blonde hair went down to his neck. It was parted down the middle and it hung in front of his hazel eyes, causing him to brush the offending lock out of his vision every few minutes.

"We will see how she does. What our friend neglects to remember is that we _never_ fail. And if we do, no one lives long enough to remember it."

* * *

I hope you like it… I had a dream about this, and so I'm testing out the idea as a fanfiction… 

Later!

* * *

**Blanket disclaimer**

_(I will be adding this on all chapters; unless I forget, which I tend to do):_

_I do not, and have never, owned _Inuyasha_ or other characters created by _RumikoTakahashi_. All I ask is that I can mold them into my own fanfiction, for my own enjoyment and, I hope, yours as well. Enjoy._

_Cola_


	2. Chapter 1

Soft feet padded through the knee-high grass. A thick burlap cloak hid the figure of the young woman, keeping her small body warm. Over her head was a hood, and the only thing seen in its dark cavity were two golden eyes. No longer did they hold the innocence of a ten year old child, but rather they were cold and hard.

No one should have seen what she saw.

Orphaned at age seven, she was left to wonder the streets with three other kids. None of them knew any other life, so they were happy. But one day, on the night of the festival no less, they were separated from each other.

A woman grabbed the two boys and dragged them inside her lean-to house. The old lady, you see, had no children of her own. And by dragging two from the street into her house, she thought she would have help for around the house.

Then there were only two of them left on the street. But the youngest of them, the one with yellow eyes, was scooped up by a fat, greasy man. From within her captor's giant arms, she could see her friend in the middle of the road. Shifting her brilliant amber eyes to farther up the trail, she saw a runaway horse, galloping down the road. She screamed as loud as she could, trying to warn the girl, but a swift knock to the head by the fat man and the young girl fell limp. But not before seeing her friend trampled by the mad beast.

She awoke in a stone chamber, with pillars every six feet or so. There was a small beam of light directly in the center of the room, but that only illuminated a small area. Behind the pillars it was pitch black. The young girl could hear something moving back there.

Her heart was beating so hard in her ears; she couldn't hear anything else but that. The demon slithered out from the shadows, revealing its snake-like body to her. Dark scales, like a knight's mail, covered the beast from nose to tail-tip. Its eyes were blood read—wild looking and unnatural.

_They haven't fed me human in many years..._ the beast hissed. He slithered closer to the girl, licking her ankle. _A young girl... _it laughed _this will be fun_.

It shot forward, biting into her right leg. Surprisingly, as the girl yelled out, so did the demon.

_What magic is this? What have you done to me?_ It screeched as its flesh began to burn away into gray ash.

The girls yellow eyes stared at her leg, where the demon's bite had already begun to heal. _What is happening to me?_ she thought in wonder. But before she could figure anything out, another demon shot towards her.

She brought her hands up to fend it off; and, just like the other demon, burned away on contact of her skin. She smiled; a dangerous, murderous smile—one that should never be used by a ten-year-old.

The snake-demons were coming more quickly now. She had learned that there was some sort of power keeping them away from her. She became accustom to her power quickly, and she learned to extend her ability out towards the demons. Before they even touched her, they were dead. But, out of nowhere, a huge wave of energy pulsed through the room. It startled her and knocked her to her knees. The focus she had built up was lost. The demons took this opportunity to pounce on her all at once. There was no sign of her beneath the hundreds of demons. Seconds passed, and there was no sign of her.

From beneath all of the demons, her eyes squeezed shut. _I will not die here. Not like this, and NOT by these filthy creatures. There is some power within me that I know I have been given for a reason. Humans are not given these abilities for nothing—there has to be something I am to do_...

She lifted her power, like an umbrella, using all of her strength to push upwards. The snake-demons disintegrated in a split second, and she was left alone in the room. Her body, not used to the power, collapsed and her face fell under the single beam of light.

Under closer inspection, a tribal tattoo started to form itself on the middle of her forehead. The sign of the gods was faint, but there. It glowed for a brief moment, and then it faded, leaving behind a dark green god-mark known as a 'kiss'.

Blanket disclaimer_ (I will be adding this on all chapters, unless I forget):_

_I do not, and have never, owned _Inuyasha_ or other characters created by _RumikoTakahashi_. All I ask is that I can mold them into my own fanfiction, for my own enjoyment and, I hope, yours as well. Enjoy._

_Cola_


End file.
